Bone Deep
by Steal-yo-Lunch
Summary: AU: All he knew was the barrier that confined him. His memories were a blur at best. But he was freed - he became an uncaged bird. He had people now - people that he'd give his life protecting. He'd do that, because he was Kaguya Naruto. Shikotsumyaku!Naruto. NarutoxFemItachi. Read inside for more details.
1. Chapter 1

**Steal-yo-Lunch's A/N: Hey guys, this is a collaboration story between myself and GaleSynch. You probably haven't seen a story like this before, but I can guarantee that it'll be interesting. The pairings will be a NarutoxFemIta(Izumi) and KimixFemSasu (Sasuki.) If you don't like it, then get the hell out(Just kidding.) Well, fasten your seat belts, kids.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Warning: **Will contain genderbending, violence, blood and gore.

Drop a review, let us know how we're doing. Let's get started, yo!

Oh, and the ages: (do note that Naruto is older than in canon here, after all, this is AU and he's paired with FemItachi)

Kimimaro - 8 years old

Naruto - 5 years old

Izumi - 7 years old

Sasuki - 3 years old

Haku - 7 years old

* * *

**Bone Deep**

_written by Steal-yo-Lunch and GaleSynch_

**Prologue:**

* * *

He became aware of the pounding laughter as it reverberated throughout the small, underground prison. How many years had it been - _how many years since he'd seen the outside world?_ The answer remained unknown. He couldn't remember the last time he was embraced by the ethereal source of light.

A curtain of spiky white hair draped itself over his forehead. He grew irritated. His right hand shot up, flicking the mane aside. Why? Why, why, _why? _What did he do to deserve this? Why wasn't he allowed to laugh like the others? Why did he have to stay imprisoned deep within the clan grounds? It's not like he did anything wrong.

Was it his hair? Maybe it was the dots that sat atop his forehead? Once every two days they provided him with nourishment. It was cruel, but at least he had some form of sustenance. He grew angry in his brooding, unintentionally producing a small, wrist-thick dagger. It was crudely sharpened, but it would do the job if need be. He didn't have any parents, or any legal guardian for that matter. Not that he remembered. Maybe it was the brown haired man that gave him food?

Nah. That guys hair was brown, his was white. He often dreamed of breaking out - becoming a free bird, flying away into the happily ever after. Naturally, the hundreds of explosive notes that littered the wooden bars stopped him from doing so. The nature-made barrier wouldn't but up much resistance against someone such as himself - _a freak_.

Well, he wasn't a freak. He was just... more evolved. Yeah, that sounded right. He was just here because everyone was jealous of him - _of what he could do. _He fed himself the same lie, constantly. Because having just that small bit of closure was better than questioning his very existence. When were they going to let him out?

Who was he? His head throbbed with pain - his hands clutched at his temples.

**-Bone Deep-**

_"Let go of me, you bastard!"_

_His legs lashed out in kicks as his arms flailed around, completely missing their intended target. The 'bastard' snarled down at him, his visage of disgust almost radiating._

_"Use it - use it again, you little shit!"_

_He shook his head, adamantly refusing. Who did this bastard think he was? No-one told Kaguya Naruto what to do! He was forced back by a harsh kick. His ribs creaked as he tumbled across the dirt. Naruto snarled, his right hand flicking out. 'Bastard' was forced to dodge as a barrage of white, non-reflective projectiles zoomed past his face. The malicious grin that sprung anew did nothing in deterring the boy. Naruto sprung forward, white, club-like structures sprouting from both arms. Both became a blur as he directed them in an elaborate array of thrusts, all of them missing their mark._

_A hand grasped around his throat, lifting him from the ground. He let out a choked gasp as his flailing limbs came to a halt. The 'bastards' predatory eyes roamed him in interest. "You'll do just fine."_

**-Bone Deep-**

He jumped with fright when the cage doors were opened, only to shut seconds later. There was a dull thud, followed by a small whimper. He brought the dagger up, intent on defending himself. He gasped in surprise when a humanoid shape crawled towards him. There wasn't much difference between the two - One had blue eyes, the other had forest green. His tongue lashed out, coating his overly dry lips.

"W-who... who are?"_ Who are you? _The question remained uncompleted. He cursed himself. His voice was cracked - weak, by every stretch. The boy seemed to understand his intentions, though.

"K-Kimimaro... who are you?" His voice was surprisingly soft.

"Kaguya... Kaguya Naruto."

The boy - Kimimaro, gave an absent nod. This boy - he had white hair. He had two dots. Did he do something too?

"How... how come you're down here?"

The boy seemed startled at first, before lowering his head. His hand stretched out as Naruto watched on in fascination. The skin stretched at first, before parting way - making room for the small, dagger-looking object. Naruto gasped as he inspected it. This boy - _this boy was like him!_

He watched as Kimimaro retreated to his own corner and started hacking away at the cobblestone wall. Naruto didn't hesitate to approach him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, he felt the bones beneath shifted as Kimimaro jolted. He nudged Kimimaro 'till the older boy was looking at him and swept his hair out of his face, revealing the two red dots on his forehead.

"You... you're just like me..." whispered Kimimaro in awe. "Are you... are you my brother?"

"No idea," Naruto shrugged but then a grin split his face. "But since we're the same, yeah, we could be brothers."

The smile Kimimaro offered Naruto was both heart wrenching and heart warming.

**-Bone Deep-**

With Kimimaro's arrival, Naruto didn't feel quite as lonely anymore. At first, it was hard for Kimimaro to open up to Naruto, but over time, he did, pouring out all his thoughts, past and dreams to the younger boy. Naruto found that he could empathize, he'd suffered the same, after all. With company came confidence. It didn't take long for Naruto's dream- to be freed of this prison - to rekindle.

He spoke of it, telling Kimimaro - he officially dubbed the boy as his brother - and waited impatiently for the older boy's opinion.

"I don't think we'll be able to escape in the near future," said the pale boy, a thoughtful frown creasing his brows. "And even if we rioted and managed to break free of this place - by the way, we don't even know our way around - where will we go? What will we eat if those guards hadn't fed us food? Where will we stay? What will shelter us from the cold winds and snow of this land?"

He looked pointedly at his 'little brother'. "Well?"

Naruto scowled, pouting as he crossed his arms. If Naruto was the one who charge into things mindlessly, then Kimimaro was the one who planned things out for them. They were like that, balancing one another nicely. If one was in trouble, the other would help. Naruto found that he liked it this way, they were like one body, he was one arm and Kimimaro was the other. Yes, he felt that closely connected to the boy even though it had only been weeks since they met. Hey, an enemy of an enemy was a friend!

"You don't have to be so pes- pessitic- something-"

"Pessimistic," offered Kimimaro kindly, smiling softly at his brother's speech impediment.

"Right, pessimistic" - Kimimaro noted that the boy was pronouncing the word wrongly anyhow - "have some hope! Good things come to those who wait."

"How ironic. You're the most impatient person on the earth. Can you wait, little brother?"

Naruto flushed.

**-Bone Beep-**

Despite Kimimaro's pessimism, it didn't dampen Naruto's spirit and optimistic nature - not one bit. He was impatient, as his brother said he was, but he was lively and enjoyed keeping his hopes up. And that was what he did, he whispered excitedly of their escape - ignoring how Kimimaro would roll his eyes every time. Evidently, the older boy didn't believe in such crap.

They had a little scuffle about it - but it wasn't something Kimimaro wasn't able to mend, he won Naruto over when he offered the younger boy training. He'd seen the outside world, more so than Naruto had. His mother - or, their mother, since they were supposed to be brothers - knew a lot about his ability and had trained him in secret before she died.

Kimimaro's mother was beautiful, and the woman had passed on all her traits to her son - especially the pessimism. Naruto wasn't like her at all - which made Kimimaro doubt that they were even brothers - but he was fiery, passionate and stuck to his every word. Just like the man who was supposed to be their father. Naruto had his personality, but fortunately, the boy was of good influence. Kimimaro wondered what their mother would think of her younger son.

"Naruto," called the taller boy, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, tired of hearing their wonderful and completely impossible escapade. "don't you think it's time to stop holding onto those impossible dreams? Why don't you concentrate on your training instead?"

Naruto bristled angrily.

Was his brother implying that he was weak? He growled. "No one mocks my dreams - not even you, brother! I swear, someday I'll get the both of us out of here-!"

**CLANK!**

Jumping, Naruto whirled around - while Kimimaro merely glanced up - to see who had interrupted their conversation. Naruto was mildly surprise to see one of his jailers - well, that was what Kimimaro called them, he thought that they were their servants since they regularly brought necessities, after all - stumbled in, having unlocked the bar doors.

He was covered in dirt and blood, gasping for breath. Kimimaro narrowed his emerald eyes in suspicion, placing himself before his brother protectively. The bone of his wrist twisted, ready to strike should any harm fall upon them.

"What do you want?"

Naruto allowed himself a shiver. He'd forgotten how terrifyingly cold Kimimaro could be; his brother had always bowed down to his whims, never protesting and only reprimanded him a little - gently. He didn't know his brother could muster such a cold, murderous voice.

The brown-haired man fell back into a bloody gurgle. It made Naruto sick and fascinated all the same.

"Enemy.. attacking - help... bloodline purge..." He slumped forward, collapsing onto the ground. Kimimaro approached him cautiously, circling him before landing on his back nimbly, placing a finger to his neck where he knew pulses were. There was none. He glanced at the man's eyes, merciful enough to shut them over, offering a semblance of peace.

It was nothing new to Kimimaro. He'd seen a lot, his mother had shown and taught him many things before she'd passed on. He glanced at Naruto's curious expression.

"What's wrong with that man?"

"He's dead."

Naruto was fascinated. "Dead?" he echoed excitedly. "Oo... that sounds badass. What's it like?"

"It means you cease to exist," Kimimaro answered sadly, parroting what his mother had said when he asked her the exact same question. "For us, we'd never see one another again if we died." Naruto's excited expression went down the drain when he heard that, to be replaced by horror as he rushed his brother, hugging him tightly. "It's okay," the taller boy soothed his hair, using his most comforting voice to speak. "I won't let one of us die. We won't die. I'll protect you."

Naruto swallowed, he looked up with a new determined light in his eyes.

"No, we'll protect one another. We'll be free now, he left the door unlocked, that means we can run, Aniki!" His blue eyes were bright with hopes of the future that Kimimaro would hate to see disappear. "I'd need a new goal in life then. And you know what? It'd be to protect you and all my precious people!"

"You only have me," said Kimimaro, slightly put out that Naruto might replace him with someone else. "You already have me. Who else do you need?"

"Dunno'," the little boy said, shrugging his shoulders. "But all I know is that we're getting out of here now! Come on, Aniki!" He tugged insistently on the older boy's hand, dragging to the entrance of their prison - it was all they had known for majority of their short lives. Kimimaro almost felt sorry to leave the place he considered quite nice - nicer with his little brother there. It was more comfortable than his last prison.

He hesitated before he took a step forward, out of the cage.

Hand in hand, the brothers ran, promising themselves to never step foot in there again.

**-Bone Deep-**

* * *

**Galesynch's A/N:** Short for prologue - but aren't all prologues short?** Do review**, it'd be much appreciated. Oh, just for fun, can anyone tell who's writing which part? :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Steal-yo-Lunch's A/N: Hey guys, I'd like to share my thanks for the support on the prologue. I apologize for the delay in updating the chapter. I've had a lot of work lately so it's been hard getting some typing done. For those who guessed on who writ which part of the prologue, the answer is... A MYSTERY, and will remain that way. Yep, deal with it. I'm adamant on getting at least 8,000 words into this chapter(note that this will more than likely not be accomplished.)**

**This has nothing to do with this story, but for those of you who remembered my Naruto/HOTD crossover; I'm working on a new one, just as promised! I'm going to get a few chapters done before I post the first. Anyway, let's get on with it.**

**GaleSynch's A/N:** I would kindly request you guys to check out my stories if you're interested in Fem!Sasu - there will also be FemIta. Sorry for how long this took, but it's so not my fault. lol Special thanks to my beta who's been a big help. Yeah, this chap is just twice the length than the prologue but this seems suitable for the ending - future chaps might be longer though...

Also, if you're curious as to how FemSasu and FemIta looks like, check out my website!

**R&R please! =D**

**Disclaimer: **Neither of us own Naruto and this applies to every chapter from now on.

**Warning: **Will contain genderbending, violence, blood and gore.

**Drop a review**, let us know how we're doing. Let's get started, yo!

Oh, and the ages: (do note that Naruto is older than in canon here, after all, this is AU and he's paired with FemItachi)

Kimimaro - 8 years old

Naruto - 5 years old

Izumi - 7 years old

Sasuki - 3 years old

Haku - 7 years old

Mangetsu - 12 years old

Suigetsu - 5 years old

* * *

**Bone Deep**

_written by Steal-yo-Lunch and GaleSynch_

_beta'ed by He-Who-Shall-Live_

**CHAPTER 1:**

* * *

Unfortunately for the Kaguya brothers, they weren't going to be running into the happily ever after. They cringed as the sun shone down - it had been a while since they'd been outside, after all. Naruto more so than Kimimaro. Battle cries resonated as elemental Ninjutsu lit up the area. Hand-in-hand, they made way for a shrubbery.

The soft patter of their feet drew the attention of a Kiri-nin. He wasn't anything special - dark hair, dark eyes - a face that was easy to forget. With a flick of his hands, he sent a horde of kunai upon the boys. Kimimaro internally cursed as he looked over towards his brother.

"Focus on your vertebrae, Naruto! Envision it in your mind and focus! Pan it out - hard and thick!" he ordered.

As expected, the kunai bounced off the backs of both boys. They picked up their paces as the Kiri-nin turned to another.

"After those two - the white-haired ones! They have the Kekkei Genkai!"

Three of the ninja made way for the white-haired brothers. It wasn't until they reached passed the shrubbery that they halted their sprinting. Naruto turned around, going back-to-back with Kimimaro.

"Shit!" Naruto's words were a hiss. His eyes scanned their surrounding as Kimimaro nodded in agreement.

It seemed that the Mizukage wanted no survivors if the platoon of Kiri Chunin had anything to say about it. There was at least fifteen of them - each one of them expressing their disgust with sneers on their face. All of them drew their specific weapon of choice as another stepped forward. He was noticeably larger than the rest, towering an easy Six foot Three inches. He grinned at the boys, his malicious glare conveying nothing but hunger -_hunger for battle._ The five foot long Zanbatō he palmed did nothing to ease the boys' wariness.

"Gahaha! Picked the right time to invade you bastards, didn't we?! To think we did this for two fuckin' brats! Let's get this over with; there might still be a Kaguya babe to vent on!" He hefted the blade with relative ease as he charged forward, his Chunin underlings offering cheers of support. He advanced upon the boys in surprisingly agile speed for his stature, the blade coming down in a wide, swinging arc.

Both boys leapt aside, and immediately regretted it, having fallen for the trap. The Zanbatō wielding ninja grinned as he motioned to the platoon of ninja, "Go for the lil' one, I've got the pretty boy!" Naruto was immediately on the defensive, quickly becoming barraged by the combined, overwhelming force. He flipped upside down as he spun on his palms, his legs becoming a relentless barrage of clubs. He managed to clip the chin of an unlucky ninja. Flicking his wrist around, he summoned a bone katana - _god it hurt when he did so! - _and leapt high into the air, descending upon the down shinobi. The force of his fall, combined with the lethal edge of the bone weapon proved an easy foe out of the man's sternum. Naruto tossed a worried glance over to his brother before sprinting towards his share of enemies.

Kimimaro immediately leapt into action, his body crouching for only a second before he sprung forward in a trail of fury.

**"Yanagi no Mai!"**

The elder Kaguya brother became a blur as he spun relentlessly, the multiple calcium-based blades becoming a pseudo-buzzsaws. The large ninja grinned as turned on the defensive - back-pedalling as he brought the blade down in slow, crushing strikes, "Ghahah! That's it, faster, faster! Show your true colours, let the Kaguya blood flow true!"

Kmimaro grunted as the gigantic blade nicked his arm. The ability to thicken his bones or not; being hit by that bar of sharpened metal was bound to leave a mark. He could only wish a victory for both he and his brother.

_'Fight hard, Naruto!'_

**-Bone Deep-**

Izumi Uchiha graced herself a beautiful smile as she fingered the headband upon her forehead. She started into the reflective mirror of her bedroom before closing her eyes and snapping them open, two tomoe's spinning wildly within their sockets. A knock at her door rid her of the momentary happiness, her Sharingan red eyes bleeding back into impassive onyx as she turned, "Yes?"

"Your Mother's prepared dinner, be down soon." Came the gruff reply. She remained silent as she listened to the soft thuds of retreating feet ceased.

She walked towards the window as she surveyed the star-filled night sky. Was this really what she wanted? The life of a shinobi? She knew, deep down in her heart, that the answer was no. The results of the Third Shinobi World War having made her into a somewhat pacifist. But, as the Uchiha Clan heir, the option of her career was out of her choice. Trained from an early age, filled with knowledge of politics, village-workings, secret Ninja techniques. She'd reach Jonin, take control of the clan and then be shoved off into a loveless marriage to further strengthen the Uchiha bloodline. That was the life of a clan heir - _her destiny,_ one that she refused to abide by.

The ninja world was filled with nothing but violence, no matter how much one tried to convince themselves otherwise. It was kill or be killed - _The weak are meat, the strong eat. _She one day hoped for change, for peace, for the endless bloodshed to come to a stop. She knew a world where love triumphed all would never truly exist. Within peace only festered hate. As minuscule it may be, it was always there.

With a small frown marring her visage, Izumi Uchiha made her way to the dinner table.

**-Bone Deep-**

Naruto fell flat on his backside as he stared high into the morning sky. His breathing was labored and ragged as he tried with all his might to turn his head. He was welcomed with the sight of his elder brother leaning against a bone katana - _a bone katana that impaled the large man beneath it. _Be that as it may, he'd never been so happy to see his white-haired kin. The fight had gone well into the night, stretching out into the early hours of the morning. The Kaguya brothers soon teamed up and began to rely on guerrilla tactics. With the trees and thick mist, the two boys proved a dangerous duo. Taking advantage of their advanced bodies, they'd fought for hours on end, taking out one ninja after another.

The behemoth wielding the Zanbatō proved the most trouble, though. Naruto winced at the rapidly healing slice across his chest. That lump of lard didn't go down easy! He cocked himself up on his elbows as he looked towards his approaching brother. The boy, much like himself, looked just about ready to drop. He made to speak to the white-haired boy, until the sound of another approaching caught his attention.

Naruto's breath caught in his throat as a long, black-haired man strode forward, his serpentine eyes flickering themselves over his frame. He rasped out to his brother for warning. Before Kimimaro could reply, the snake-like man had already cupped his chin. He offered the boy a warm smile as he stared into his eyes, "What would two children be doing out on the battlefield, I wonder?"

"Two children, the last of their clan, with nobody but each other. It's a sad story, is it not? The pain of loneliness..." He smiled again, his yellow eyes almost glowing, "Do you have to be alone? Of course not. You could come with me - serve me, and I will offer you solace. Serve me, and I will defeat your lonel-!"

The snake-eyed man turned his head to the side as a barrage of white, calcium-based bullets zoomed past his head. He raced a dark, elegant eyebrow at a downed, snarling Naruto. The boys teeth ground against each other as he glared at the man with all of his might, "Stay away from my brother, you fuckin' freak! I won't let you anywhere near him!"

"Nyaaaaaaargh!" Naruto forced himself to his feet, his very form trembling as he did so. The repercussions of the earlier battle almost proved too much for the white-haired boy. His steps started off shaky at best, before they became more refined. The stumble turned into a walk, the walk changed into a jog, and the jog morphed into a full-out spring, "Narrrgh!"

He reared his fist back in a telegraphed punch. The tall man merely stepped aside, leaving Naruto to fall on his own momentum. He came crashing down, this time not getting back up. The man cackled as he looked down upon Naruto, "It's useless, you see. My name's Orochimaru, and I've taken an interest to you, my dear children. Running on sheer willpower alone, even after such an arduous battle. Amazing!"

The serpentine man raised his mouth into the air as a hilt sprung free. With a flick of his wrist, he sailed towards Naruto, Kusanagi poised to strike.

**CLANK!**

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at the twit who dared block his sword. This time, he wasn't able to hold his manic chuckle, "Hozuki Mangetsu! My, my, what a surprise, kukuku... An aspiring apprentice of the Seven Swordsmen siding with the rebels?"

Mangetsu's purple orbs swiveled towards Orochimaru, his impassive face developing a small snarl, "Save the dialogue, Orochimaru, We, the rebels, are quite aware of your poaching on those possessing Kekkei Genkai. You're a sick individual. We're letting you off with a warning. Should this happen again, you will not receive such a generous offer."

The tall, dark haired man chuckled hoarsely, "But of course. Even I, Orochimaru of the Sannin know when I've bitten off too much to chew." He took a few breaths before giving a malicious smile, "But before I leave..."

Mangetsu's eyes widened as Orochimaru grabbed the elder Kaguya brother by the scruff of the collar and dashed off into the shrubbery.

"Kimimaro- aniki!" Naruto's eyes widened in alarm, attempting to get back on his feet. With a swift chop to the neck, he was placed into a state of unconsciousness. Twisting his head, Mangetsu began barking out orders, "Chase after him; don't let him get away!"

Two bloodline rebels dashed out of the mist, on course for Orochimaru. Mangetsu offered the unconscious Kaguya a bitter smile. He knew of the bond between brothers - hell, he even had a kid brother himself.

"Sorry, kid."

**-Bone Deep-**

Naruto woke to a pounding headache, and it only intensified when bright lights blinded him the moment he opened them. He squeezed his eyes shut instantly, trying to ease the ache behind his eyes by turning away, burrowing deeper into the soft mattress and snuggling under the warmth of the cocoon of blankets provided.

Naruto's eyes widened in alarm. Since when did he have a bed?

Someone's hand found its place on Naruto's forehead and he yelped, jerking into a sitting position, and slapping the hand away in the process.

He squinted, making out the outlines of a figure about as small as him.

He blinked, finding a young boy about his age pouting at him. He had snowy hair with light blue tints - or maybe it was a trick of light - and purple eyes, but even more disconcerting, he had pointy shark teeth.

Naruto leaned further back when the boy grinned, like he was contemplating Naruto as dinner.

"Who're you?" the young Kaguya demanded before a more pressing matter demanded to be asked. "Where's my brother?"

"I dunno where your brother is," the other boy said, unusually cheerful. "But I know where mine is!" he announced happily and Naruto felt unbridled anger grew in him; just because this boy knew his older brother was secure and safe while Naruto didn't... he growled, but he didn't think the other boy noticed as he'd already turned his back on him, hollering for his brother.

"Oi! Mangetsu-nii! The boy you brought in woke up!"

"Aa - coming!" Someone cursed from the other room, as he stumbled into the room, meeting Naruto's glare head-on. He offered a placating smile, seeing Naruto's guarded manner. He edged towards his baby brother, should the Kaguya try anything, he could easily protect the small and obtuse boy.

"So, how're you feeling?" he asked kindly; contradicting the bloody reputation he had earned at the young age of twelve. "Are you hungry?"

"Where's my brother?"

"Uh..." Mangetsu shuffled his feet nervously, unable to meet the boy's eyes. "Sorry, brat, we couldn't get Orochimaru."

"No..." Naruto whimpered, curling in on himself. His breath hitched and as he kept his head down, Mangetsu couldn't see his facial expression but his eyes softened when he saw the wetness gathering on the blanket. "You're lying! He would never leave me!"

Suigetsu beamed. "He just did," he said very insensitively - very adorably, Mangetsu thought but he didn't think it was the right time or place for Suigetsu's insensitively cute moments.

Mangetsu elbowed his younger brother into silence. "Shut up," he hissed before he turned to Naruto who let out a strangled sob. Cautiously, in case the boy's bones tried to get him, he approached the smaller boy and patted his shoulder awkwardly. "Look, he didn't leave you of his own accord. Remember the Orochimaru bastard? He was the one who took your older brother away from you."

"And you stopped me from getting to him!" Naruto screamed, head whipping up as he glared at Mangetsu, his little fists balled as he tackled the older boy to the ground, beating him relentlessly, tears streaming down his face. "You made me lose him! He's the only family I have!"

Mangetsu grunted; for a little guy, the Kaguya brat packed a punch - he'd be a great ninja someday, the Hozuki was sure.

Before the older boy could so much as open his mouth to defend himself or push the brat off, his own brat tackled the Kaguya brat.

"Hey!" Suigetsu hollered, his grin having slid off his face the moment his brother's back connected with the hard floor. "Don't touch my brother! He's done nothing to you!"

"He did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Enough! Mangetsu roared, his voice twice the volume of the brats, as he cuffed them and bashed their thick skull together. His brother suffered the most - Naruto had the thickest skull on earth, being a Kaguya and all and it didn't hurt, he sneered.

Suigetsu moaned in pain, he'd seen it coming but he still hadn't perfected his clan's techniques, which meant no dodging attacks by turning into liquid for a while. He mock sniffled, turning to his brother with wide eyes.

"I was trying to help you," he protested, rubbing the welt on his forehead and when Mangetsu reached out to rub it in, he yelled in pain.

Naruto swallowed the bitterness lodged in his throat when he saw the two brothers, laughing and yelling. He turned away, rubbing the wetness gathering in his eyes.

"I want Kimi-nii..." he sobbed.

Instantly, Suigetsu stopped struggling in Mangetsu's grasp. He had never bothered empathizing with anyone but Mangetsu was his older brother, his most precious person, the only one in his world. He could never imagine a life without his brother and he figured that it was the same with Naruto.

For the first time in his life, Suigetsu felt sorry for someone other than himself.

Mangetsu's eyes softened as he released his brother and approached Naruto, Suigetsu trotted after him obediently, peering at Naruto intently, a grin on his face - as if the fight between them had never happened.

"Hey, if ya want to, we can be ya new family." Mangetsu blinked at his younger brother - he didn't think his brother could be so comforting or caring; who was this impostor? "That is, if you want to."

"I want my brother."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "We can be one big family once we find him, now stop crying. You're giving my brother a headache and he's bitchy when he's pissy and you look like a pansy when you cry."

"Hey!"

Suigetsu grinned, skipping out of the room when the mentioned boys yelled out at the insult directed at them.

Did he mention how much fun it was to annoy others?

**-Bone Deep-**

On the ground, curled into a ball, trembling from the immense pain emanating from his neck where the serpentine man had bitten him, Kimimaro wretched.

His body twisted and arched, desperately trying to find solace from the pain; painpainpain—it blinded and conquered his world and the older Kaguya was sure, he would do anything by that point to stop the pain.

Another scream was pulled from Kimimaro's already abused throat and he was left on the ground, trembling and trying to stifle the sobs of pain.

"Hey," Kimimaro jerked at the feel of a foreign touch. He blinked rapidly, feeling the pain ebb a little as he turned to look into soft tawny eyes. "It doesn't hurt anymore, does it?" The Kaguya hesitated before nodding, biting his lip and wondering how the bigger boy knew.

The boy smiled softly, looking very out of place in Orochimaru's cold and cruel lair.

"That's good, my kekkei genkai can help with that," he gestured awkwardly to the seal, pushing his thin hospital shift out of the way to expose the seal on his shoulder. "The seal's based on nature energy, and I can absorb them so I can also minimize the pain. I'm just glad to help," he added in a murmur, distancing himself instantly when he saw Kimimaro's eyes narrow.

With great difficulty, Kimimaro pushed himself up into a sitting position, eyes wary and guarded.

"What's your name? Where am I?"

"I'm Juugo," the boy answered obediently, ducking his head. "I think we're in the Southern Hideout. I can hear the sounds of the waves."

Kimimaro felt his cheeks heat up; was he that disoriented? To not be able to catch that fact... ugh, what an embarrassment. But wait, waves meant...

"Are we still in the Land of Waves?"

Juugo blinked slowly before nodding with the same snail speed.

Kimimaro sprang to his feet, pacing as he examined every inch of the cell he was held in. Juugo studied him curiously, fiddling with the end of his shirt, nervously before he asked, very shyly, "What are you doing?"

The Kaguya shot the other boy an odd look which only made the blush on the bigger boy's face deepen.

"Looking for a way out," his voice carried a heavy undertone of 'duh' which served nothing to make Juugo feel better. "I'm going back to my little brother. He must be worrying out of his mind."

Juugo shot Kimimaro a sad look, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"You can't."

"Why not?" The Kaguya challenged, eyes flashing as he pressed the rocks of the cell, trying to find a loose place so that he'd be able to elbow his way out.

Juugo shrugged.

"This is Orochimaru-sama we're talking about," he said, as if that explained everything. Kimimaro knitted his brows in confusion. "When he takes an interest in something or someone, he'd never let it go until he gets bored. We're his newest test subjects by the way. They'll take us out on days, to train, to be poked and prodded—"

"And you just let them do whatever they want?" Kimimaro could hardly believe his ears.

Juugo met his eyes, a calm and sad look of acceptance within his amber eyes.

"You'll see why I stopped fighting."

**-Bone Deep-**

When Naruto woke, finding himself to be sleeping on a soft yet sturdy material, which would rise and fall, with a fist lodged into his right cheek, he was baffled and horrible confused.

He blinked blearily, wiping away the drool on his chin - he could just hear Kimimaro-nii's voice admonishing him for drooling on him in his sleep - and the events of yesterday came crashing down.

He made a sad sound at the back of his throat - unwilling to call it a whimper.

To his surprise, his sound made his 'bed' shift. Naruto blinked owlishly before he glanced up; sleepy amethyst eyes gazed down at him. Mangetsu, Naruto's mind supplied the name of his savior eagerly. Then that would mean the person trying to punch him in his sleep was Suigetsu.

He glared at the other boy and on impulse, pushed the boy.

Suigetsu's violet eyes flew open as he tumbled down, shrieking as he failed to find a handhold. "I'm falling - I'm gonna die - H_eeellp_-"

"Suigetsu, shut up," Mangetsu glowered. "This bed isn't even high, how can you die? Don't be ridiculous. And Naruto, off."

The small Kaguya did as ordered, smirking victoriously at Suigetsu who glared at him over the edge of the bed, the silent _I will get you back for this_ in his eyes. Naruto sneered, sticking his tongue out and Suigetsu reciprocated, both young boys careful to not let the oldest boy see lest he lose it.

Before going to bed, Mangetsu had made it clear to not cause any commotion if they wanted to sleep with him, because he was no morning person and he admitted that he wouldn't be responsible for the injury to come if they disobeyed him.

However, despite their best efforts, Mangetsu saw anyway.

He all but snarled at them to get their asses in gear and to wait for him outside the house.

Naruto shifted nervously in his new clothes. He wore the same attire as Suigetsu and his older brother: sleeveless and tight dark blue shirt, camouflage pants and sandals. It was immensely different from the yukata he and Kimimaro wore. He wondered how he was going to fight if he dressed like this, how would he be drawing the bones from his back?

When Mangetsu shuffled out, rubbing his eyes and looked like he was struggling to figure out how to drink coffee, Naruto tackled him with his questions about his attire.

"Mangetsu!" he yelled, ignoring Suigetsu's squeak of horror_ he's so dead!_ and how he hid his eyes behind his hands. "Why do I have to wear this?"

Mangetsu scowled, proving his statement to be true about not being a morning person. "Do you plan on going about naked?" he demanded incredulously.

"No, just..." Naruto shifted, turning his back and pointing at the bones that had peaked out, close to tearing the cloth with sheer force. "How am I going to use my bones if I wear constricted clothing all the time?"

Mangetsu cussed, face-palming. "Right, brat, sorry, I forgot you're a bone-user. Let me go get some more appropriate attire."

Suigetsu sidled up to Naruto's side, eyes bright with mirth. "Not bad. You survived Mangetsu's transformation."

Naruto blinked.

"What transformation?"

"You see, nii-san's a zombie in the morning, sloth in the afternoon, and vampire at night."

"How so?" Naruto asked curiously, leaning forward to hear more.

"Ya see how he stumble around like a dumbass?" Suigetsu sniggered. "That's what zombies do. Then he's always lazing about in the afternoon and at night, he's always eating and moving about, then he blames us for his lack of sleep—"

"Suigetsu?"

"Hm?"

"You might, um, y'know, want to run."

"Huh?"

Naruto blanched even whiter, finger trembling as he pointed behind Suigetsu. The smaller Hozuki didn't even need to turn, the look in Naruto's face was more than enough of an answer. He whimpered, trying to wriggle his way out of this one.

"I, uh, need to run a few laps for warm-up, haha, bye!" Naruto sped off, and Suigetsu was left gaping at the boy's back.

How could he abandon him?

Jaw firmly attached to the ground, he turned around to face his livid older brother. "Whatever it was, it wasn't me," he mumbled weakly.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to run, you slimy, little ungrateful imp of a runt—"

Suigetsu fled even before his brother started counting.

Naruto glanced back to see Suigetsu running like hell, Mangetsu hollering threats before he eventually gave chase. He paled when he caught his own name being yelled and threatened and when Suigetsu caught up, he glared at the water boy.

"Why am I involved in this?" he demanded angrily. "I said nothing!"

Suigetsu shrugged.

"Aniki's unreasonable like this."

"I _heard_ that, you brats!"

As Naruto pushed himself harder, he couldn't help but let his mind wander in a vain attempt to stave off the fear and panic as Mangetsu easily gain on them.

A soft laughter pulled itself from his throat though when he saw Mangetsu tackle Suigetsu and gave him a noogie. Naruto laughed out loud, momentarily slowing down and Mangetsu snagged him as well.

_Even if Kimimaro-nii's not here... maybe it wouldn't be too bad. But I swear, someday, Aniki, we'll be together again!_

**-Bone Deep-**

* * *

**QUESTION:** What is your ideal situation for FemIta and Naruto to meet?

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N: Hey guys, this is a collaboration story between myself and GaleSynch. You probably haven't seen a story like this before, but I can guarantee that it'll be interesting. The pairings will be a NarutoxFemIta(Izumi) and KimixFemSasu (Sasuki.) If you don't like it, then get the hell out(Just kidding.) Well, fasten your seat belts, kids.**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Naruto or anything you may recognize.

**Warning: **Will contain genderbending, violence, blood and gore.

**Drop a review**, let us know how we're doing. Let's get started, yo!

Oh, and the ages: (do note that Naruto is older than in canon here, after all, this is AU and he's paired with FemItachi)

Kimimaro - 8 years old

Naruto - 5 years old

Izumi - 7 years old

Sasuki - 3 years old

Haku - 7 years old

Mangetsu - 12 years old

Suigetsu - 5 years old

**R&R to let us know how we're doing, yo! =D**

* * *

**Bone Deep**

_written by Steal-yo-Lunch and GaleSynch_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

He whirled around, a bokken in hand. Slash, thrust, spin. Slash, thrust, spin. The mantra ran through his head, over and over again. _Why isn't it working?! _A tick mark developed above his brow. Jumping out of his 'spy nest', Naruto brained the elder Hozuki brother with the wooden katana.

"Oi oi, Shark man! How the hell do you do that?!"

Without batting an eye, Mangetsu continued his warm up, "Kenjutsu?"

"Ken-what?"

The elder Hozuki brother paused his movements and brought a hand to the bridge of his nose, "Whaddya' want, polka-brow?"

It was amusing to Mangetsu how the small, white-haired child huffed up, his face absolutely livid. Without so much as a warning, the newly dubbed 'polka-brow' charged at the older Hozuki, picking up the bokken that lay on the floor after its assault on Mangetsu's noggin. A small spark of interest leapt through Mangetsu's eyes when they clashed. Naruto _was_ strong...

...Strong for his age. Leaning away from Naruto's extremely telegraphed slash, Mangetsu brought the bokken down on Naruto's forehead. Hard. In retrospect, the purple eyed boy probably shouldn't have expected a tap to the noggin to take down a Kaguya. Instead, the Kaguya child charged forward with even more tenacity, furiously hacking away, his arms becoming a blur.

Mangetsu continued to fend off the relentless barrage with effortless ducks and weaves, his eyes trained solely on Naruto. If only he could mould such potential. Perhaps he could...? Yes, that would work.

"Do ya' honestly _think _ya' have what it takes to get your brother back from Orochimaru?"

Naruto's eyes widened, his attacks slowing down for only a second, - _a second - _before the relentless assault continued. Thrusts, slashes. Anything for Mangetsu to take back his words, "Shut up, shut up, _shut up! _Take it back!"

"What? The truth?"

Mangetsu was right, and Naruto knew it. His skills outside of his Kekkei Genkai were abysmal at best, "Shut up! _You don't know anything!_ You don't know me! It's your fault he was taken in the first place!"

Tears sprung anew, teeth grit as his face was pulled up into a fierce snarl. Mangetsu laughed, a sardonic rumble that befitted his moniker, "That's it, just like that...

...Just like the rest of your clan; a family of _berserkers._"

"Ya' think it's my fault your brother's gone? Nah, it ain't mine; it's yours, for _being so weak._"

Mangetsu zipped forward, kicking the feet out beneath Naruto before pinning him down by placing the heel of his foot on the boys chest. He sneered down at Naruto as the smaller boy retaliated with the same snarl. He knew this feeling, and he hated it. The feeling of defeat. To be reminded of how inferior he was. Memories of the fellow clansmen who had beat him senseless flashed across his minds eye.

"Why do ya' fight?"

It was a simple question, yet it was so hard to answer - simple because he _didn't know. _He was a weapon for the clan. If he didn't fight, he was beaten senseless - that was his reason. But now that he was no longer confined within the comfort of his small prison cell, what reason did he have? Did he even have to fight? The image of his older brother popped into his head, that warm, comforting smile that he'd come to seek so very much. The same smile that had reassured him everything would be alright. That same brother that had rescued him from loneliness.

Yes, that was he reason now. That was the only reason he needed. He was going to do everything to see that warm smile again.

"Revenge."

**-Bone Deep-**

"Woah! That's so cool! How do ya' do it?"

Naruto shrieked in awe as he watched Mangetsu arm morph into a miniature torrent of water. The elder Hozuki raised his arm towards the boy, "What? This?"

Naruto gave an enthusiastic nod as Mangetsu continued preparing the food, "You're better off forgettin' about it."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so, that's why."

"But why'd you say so?"

"Because ya' just can't, got it, Polka-brow?!"

"But why~?"

Gods, he was even more irritating than Suigetsu. Naruto stood, his grin never once faltering as amusement danced the tango within his cerulean blue orbs. A few hours ago he'd been in a filthy mood, tossing Mangetsu smoldering glares all the while. After a bit of explaining on _why _he said what he'd said - and a few reluctant apologies - the Kaguya survivor had accepted. Of course, it hadn't been that easy as Naruto had taken to irritating him. For the past _two fucking hours. _

"Can't ya' go and annoy Suigetsu?! Shouldn't annoying chibi's annoy each other?!"

"Careful, Shark man~! The dinner's burning~!"

"Aren't ya' forgetting that it's _your _dinner too?! Look, you know what?...

_POOF!_

...Take these and go and do what chibi's do!" Naruto raised a small, white eyebrow at the huffing Mangetsu, holding in his arms not one, but _two _katanas. _Real _katanas! His face lit up with excitement as he skipped outside of the small, wooden house-shack thingy. It was 20 minutes later when Mangetsu truly realised what sort of monsters he had unleashed upon the world.

Two annoying chibi's with swords.

"Ah, fuck._"_

**-Bone Deep-**

"Oi, what's that?"

"A bird, ya' idiot. Haven't ya' ever seen one before?"

"Nope...

...Wanna' kill it?"

"Maybe you're not so bad after all."

With their awesome ninja skills, Naruto and Suigetsu snuck upon the bird that perched itself on a tree branch. Both boys palmed a gleaming katana. It was Suigetsu who made the first move, leaping out of the bush with the sword telegraphed behind his head, ready to slash down. It was no surprise to Naruto when the blade only hacked deep into the branch, the bird having long since flown away. Suigetsu 'tched' before removing the sword from within the tree.

"Idiot! It's a sword, not a club!"

"Eh? Don't tell me what do do! This is my sword, I'll do what I want, _Polka-brow._"

"I didn't tell you what to do!...

Without subtlety, a sword is but an iron bar."

"...What's subtlety?"

"Dunno', Kimi-nii told me that-"

"Grrr..."

"Suigetsu?"

"What?"

"Is there, by any chance, a large, carnivorous animal behind me?"

"Yep."

"Now what?"

"This calls for Plan R."

"Plan R?"

"Plan RUNNN~!"

**-Bone Deep-**

Both Naruto and Suigetsu broke through the barrier of fauna, their eyes comically wide as they came into sight of their house-shack thingy. Suigetsu waved the katana above his head, crocodile tears running down his cheeks.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Help us, Nii-san!"

Both boys caught only a flash of blue before a loud explosion rocked the surrounding area. As a cloud of dust cleared, Mangetsu stood in front of them, palming something akin to a large meat cleaver, a sheet of paper wrapped around the blade. Suigetsu immediately latched onto his older brothers leg, crocodile tears only intensifying, "Thank you, Mangetsu-nii! We were going to dieee~!"

Shaking off the white haired leech, Mangetsu turned around, his shark-like teeth grinding against one another as a shadow hid his eyes, "I leave you chibi's alone with swords for 10 minutes - _10 minutes! -_ and you're already up to no good! Do ya' know what this calls for...?"

Suigetsu squeaked as he covered his eyes with his hands. _Zombie transformation!_ Naruto, however, had eyes for something else, "Oi, what's that?"

"This?"

"Yeah, that."

"It's a sword, idiot."

"It don't look like a sword."

"Well it is, so deal with it."

"Nope. No blade, no sword."

"You're really pushin' it, chibi."

"The dinner's burnt. I can smell it."

"Well, since the Chibi Squad was nice enough to bring such a big... whatever that is, I guess we're having meat for dinner."

Yep, just another day for the house-shack thingy residents.

**-Bone Deep-**

High above the moon shone, illuminating its ethereal beams. Everything was quiet.

Except Kaguya Naruto. He stood in front of the refrigerator, an evil chuckle escaping his lips every few seconds. This was it; The Ultimate Revenge! Whether it was Mangetsu's fault that his brother was taken or not, he was going to suffer anyway. After a quick swap of produce, Naruto slunk into the shadows, waiting for the fruits of his efforts to reveal themselves.

It was only 10 minutes later that Mangetsu had come in for a midnight snack. Being half asleep was more than likely the reason that he hadn't bothered to check if his food was actual _food._

Shovelling a large portion of the contained food into his mouth, Mangetsu paused. With mild difficulty, he swallowed.

"Chocolate Ice Cream? Tastes... odd."

Unable to contain it anymore, Naruto a laugh bellowed from within Naruto. Mangetsu was immediately on alert, his eyebrow raised, "What's so funny, chibi?"

"Haha - T-that's not chocolate ice crea- HAHAHA!"

Only until he caught a whiff of the 'ice cream' did he understand the implications of what Naruto had said.

"NARUTO!"

**-Bone Deep-**

"Shark man?"

"I'm ain't even a man yet, Polka-brow."

"So there's no denying that you're a shark?"

"I never said that, idiot."

"Ah, so this is what 'being in denial' is... shit face."

Suigetsu stuffed a fist in his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughs, already being informed of the 'Ultimate Prank'. Mangetsu, from his position at the table, glared at Naruto, "I'll get you back, chibi."

"Sure~ you will." Came the Kaguya boys reply, a shit eating grin on his face. Pun intended.

"I will."

"Shi-

**Knock knock!**

"You've got visitors, Shark man."

Without replying, Mangetsu made his way to the door and yanked it open. A brown haired man stood, his breathing laboured and his eyes frantic.

"We've got trouble."

**-Bone Deep-**

* * *

******Steal-yo-Lunch A/N: Thank you for all of the positive feedback, everyone. As the story continues, the chapters will probably start getting bigger as there's more to write without making it seem too bunched. For anyone wondering, I WILL be continuing my Naruto/Sekirei crossover. I mean, why would I start it if I had no intentions of finishing it? The second chapter will be up tomorrow. Btw, I've been reading NeonZangetsu's stuff and I really like how he puts previews of his chapters up. It really gets me riled up, so I'm going to do the same Ah, yeah, I'm going to answer some of your reviews.**

******Thorndsword: Naruto's a child, so I'm not sure how else you expect me to portray him... As the story gets on his personality is obviously going to develop.**

******ViolatedMonkey: This is what I hate about this site. How does a child train by himself and become strong? He needs guidance, and that's what Mangetsu's for.**

******Universal-Public-Cockblocker: I'll start off by saying that I love your pen name. Kimimaro has someone to live for(Naruto), and he was abducted by Orochimaru. He won't be pledging loyalty.**

******Guest/Guest 2: Is that some form of clairvoyance? I mean, damn, you've deduced that the plot is boring from two chapters. Turning Naruto into a Kaguya is dumb? No, that's called original. I can tell that you're the type who enjoys Dark Naruto fics where he gets beaten up by the civilians of Konoha. Ah, I didn't mean to muddle your brain, but words such as 'Clairvoyance' might be a little too much for you... sorry.**

**Preview of the next instalment:**

_"Will you lend us your strength?"_

_He pondered the question whilst rubbing his chin. Hm, it was a tough decision, after all. Chin rubbing ceased as he turned towards Mangetsu, a small gleam in his eye, "Okay, sure..!_

_Mangetsu released a breath of relief as a small smile dance on his face._

_...On one condition." _

_Purple eyes swivelled in on the Kaguya boy, an eyebrow raised, "A compromise?" A curtain of spiky white tresses bobbed with enthusiasm._

_"Yep, I'll fight if you let me play with one of the special swords!"_

_"Nani?!"_

_xXxXx_

_He watched her with wide eyes, her raven-blue hair matted down her back in a medium sized braid. A small, beautiful smile graced her face as she tended to the small animal. He took a step backwards and cursed as a twig snapped beneath his foot. The once beautiful smile was replaced by an impassive front as she looked up._

_Naruto's breath caught in his throat. Deep crimson orbs swivelled in on him as three tomoe spun wildly. In but a second she'd crossed the ten metre distance and placed a kunai under his chin. He offered her a sheepish laugh._

_"Aha... I seem to be in a little prepermanent."_

_"It's a predicament, you idiot."_

**R&R please! =D**


End file.
